Sweet Love
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One Shot - Asanuma nos relata en su diario los acontecimientos ocurridos después que Makoto lo besara, lo que provoca en el chico el despertar de emociones que nunca había experimentado. ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Basado en el acto 17 de Sailor Moon Crystal, contiene lemon


**_ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMON_**

 _3 de Mayo_

No pude detenerme aunque la lluvia era intensa. Sentí el calor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, llegando hasta mis mejillas. Ahora sé la verdad sobre Makoto senpai y no la defraudaré, no después de… ese beso. El beso que tiernamente depositó en mi frente cuando le dije que la protegería, después de ver la hermosa expresión de su rostro, tan dulce, y percibir su aroma a rosas… ¿Qué me sucede con esa mujer?

\- Asanuma, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? ¡Mira como vienes, estás empapado!

\- ¿Eh?

Iba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegué a casa, y lógicamente, mi madre me recibió con un regaño.

\- ¡Asanuma te estoy hablando!

\- Lo siento mamá.

\- ¡Ya ven a sentarte! La cena se va a enfriar

\- No tengo hambre

\- Salí corriendo y subí rápidamente a mi habitación. Me sentí turbado; aún tenía su fragancia en mi nariz.

¡Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo, no puedo enamorarme de mi senpai.

 _7 de Mayo_

Decidí tomar el camino más largo para regresar a casa. Estos días no han sido muy buenos. La imagen de Makoto ha estado presente todo el tiempo, y aun puedo sentir sus labios quemando mi frente.

\- ¡Asanuma – chan!

\- ¡Mamoru Senpai!

Me topé a Mamoru Senpai en mi camino, pero, ¿por qué? Bueno, inconscientemente no pude evitar dirigir mis pasos hacia el Crown Fruits Parlor. Era lógico que él estuviera ahí.

\- Asanuma, ¿estás bien? Últimamente has estado muy distraído y no has asistido al curso de matemáticas.

\- Lo siento Mamoru Senpai, lo que pasa es que…

Escuché un murmullo de voces femeninas que se acercaban. No fui capaz de voltear. Simplemente, sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

\- ¡Mamo – chan!

\- Usako

Era la novia de Mamoru Senpai con sus amigas. Obviamente, Makoto venía con ellas.

\- Me tengo que ir

\- Espera, Asanuma…

Mamoru no terminó de hablar. Salí corriendo. No podía estar cerca de Makoto. Me tenía muy turbado, no sabía si podría haberle sostenido la mirada, tenía miedo que ella descubriera lo que sentía.

\- Mamoru, ¿qué le ocurre a Asanuma?

\- No lo sé Makoto, ha estado muy raro últimamente. No ha asistido a las clases de matemáticas.

\- Me preocupa un poco.

\- Ya dejen de preocuparse por un niño y ¡vayamos a comer! Muero de hambre – protestó Usagi

\- Usako, nunca cambias – comentó Mamoru, dándole un tierno beso.

 _10 de Mayo_

Hoy soñé con Makoto Senpai, soñé que la tenía para mi.

Se encontraba desnuda en mi cama; su hermoso cabello castaño lo llevaba suelto y su mirada era tan encantadora.

Tentadoramente, me invitaba a ir hacia ella, y yo caí. Pude sentir su tersa piel y percibir su delicioso aroma a rosas. Era perfecta, una hermosa mujer perfecta que me invitaba a ser suyo.

Probé sus labios rosas que me quemaron, la sentí tocar todo mi cuerpo y enredar sus dedos en mi cabello, la oí gemir mi nombre mientras le hacía el amor…

Desperté sudado y agitado, sintiendo algo que nunca había experimentado. Mi cama estaba mojada. Dios, ¿qué está pasándome? Quiero ser un hombre por ella, para ella…

Makoto se ha metido en cada una de las fibras de mi piel, inquietando mis sentidos. La amo y la deseo más que a nada en el mundo.

 _14 de Mayo_

Fui al parque después de clases para distraerme un poco. Todos los días sueño con ella; debo hacer algo para evitar tener esos sueños húmedos que tanto me perturban.

De repente las vi, a Makoto senpai y sus amigas. Estaba teniendo un día de campo o algo parecido. Ella estaba recostada de lado sobre su brazo, lo que hacía que su falda estuviera un poco subida y dejara ver sus bien torneadas pantorrillas.

\- ¡Asanuma – chan! – me saludó, agitando una mano en el aire - ¡Ven!

No tuve más remedio que acercarme.

\- Makoto senpai, señoritas.

\- ¡Hola Asanuma! – me saludaron todas al unísono.

\- Sientate a comer pastelillos con nosotras.

\- No gracias Senpai, acabo de almorzar y estoy lleno

\- Bueno, pero entonces acéptame una taza de té.

Una taza de té… como la que me invitó ese día… no pude evitar sonrojarme. Ella me miraba encantadoramente y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus hermosos labios. No pude negarme.

\- Está bien.

Me senté cerca de ella. Al darme la taza de té caliente, no pudimos evitar rosarnos las manos.

Mi corazón se aceleró y comencé a sentir la dolorosa presión que crecía en mis pantalones, mientras ella me miraba de la forma que solo ella sabía hacerlo; me perdí en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está muy caliente?

\- No, está perfecto. Gracias Senpai.

\- Mamoru me dijo que no has asistido a las clases de matemáticas y que has estado algo distraído.

\- Eh… no – titubeé – No me ocurre nada, es solo que he tenido algunos problemas en mi casa. Nada de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si. Makoto senpai me tengo que ir. El té estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias.

\- De nada Asanuma – chan, y recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes ir a mi casa cuando gustes.

Me guiñó el ojo, y eso fue mi perdición.

 _23 de Mayo_

No he podido sacar a Makoto Senpai de mi mente. Esto cada día se vuelve una tortura. Decidí ir a verla, a decirle lo que siento.

Corrí desesperado hasta su casa; la lluvia arreciaba cada vez más, pero igual no me importó, solo la necesitaba a ella…

\- Asanuma – chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas empapado, pasa

\- Senpai… tu dijiste que podía venir a verte cuando…

\- Lo sé… pasa. Será mejor que vaya por unas toallas.

Comencé a sentir el frio calando mi cuerpo. Makoto se acercó con unas toallas para secarme, después, me dirigí al baño y me dio ropa para cambiarme: unos viejos pants y una sudadera. Era ropa de mujer, no importaba, en ese momento necesitaba algo seco que ponerme.

\- Toma, este té te reconfortará

\- Gracias

Lo bebí, era té de rosas. Makoto me invitó a sentarme en el sofá, a su lado, para platicar. No pude evitar abrazarla, necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Ella me reconfortó, me dijo que todo estaría bien, mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Yo seguía hundido en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y sintiendo la redondez de sus senos en mis mejillas.

\- Asanuma, ¿qué tienes? Te aseguro que todo estará bien.

\- Makoto senpai, nada está bien, no cuando sufro por amor.

Ella me tomó de los hombros y me alejo de su lado para encararme.

\- ¿Quién es esa chica que no te hace caso? Dime para ir hablar con ella y decirle lo maravilloso que eres.

\- Senpai…

La miré fijamente y sentí como el color subía a mis mejillas. En un arrebato, me acerqué a ella y torpemente besé sus labios.

Ella volvió a alejarme; estaba sonrojada y sus ojos eran cristalinos. ¡Qué hermosa se veía!

\- Asanuma…- dijo sorprendida

\- Makoto Senpai, tú eres esa chica… te amo

\- Pero…

\- Te amo y quiero estar a tu lado, quiero protegerte, curar tus heridas.

\- Asanuma, eres muy tierno, pero aun estas muy pequeño – giró sus rostro hacia el piso. Aún tenía los ojos cristalinos

\- Senpai, déjame demostrarte que puedo ser el hombre que necesitas… por favor…

No dejé que respondiera. Me acerqué a ella de nuevo, tomé su delicado rostro en mis manos y volví a besarla. Esta vez, respondió.

Sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia ella mientras invadía mi inexperta boca. Sentí su necesidad, su calidez…

Poco a poco, bajé mis manos por su torso mientras recorría con mis labios sus mejillas, su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello. Ella soltó un leve gemido al tiempo que hundía sus dedos entre mis cabellos.

\- Asanuma – gimió – Aquí no. Ven.

Su mirada era muy diferente, pude percibir el anhelo en su interior. Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a su cuarto; una vez allí, ella tiró de mi brazo para acercarme hacia si y aprisionarme contra la pared. Sentí su delicioso peso sobre mi cuerpo, quitándome el aliento.

Volvimos a besarnos; ella me rodeó el cuello y yo su cintura. Sin dejar de besarnos, nos dirigimos a la cama.

Torpemente, comencé a tocar su cuerpo: recorrí sus curvas y sentí la redondez de sus perfectos senos. La deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, quería saber si su piel era tan tersa como en mi sueño, si ella sabía a miel.

Makoto soltaba leves gemidos cuando la tocaba, y lentamente me deshice de sus ropas.

\- Asanuma – me dijo, mientras sostenía tiernamente mi rostro entre sus manos.

En un momento quedé en ropa interior; ella se deleitaba recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras me estremecía al sentir sus caricias.

Me invitó a recostarme en la cama y se colocó sobre mí; me martirizó acariciándome con sus labios, bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pelvis… Instintivamente, eché la cadera hacia delante y solté un gemido mientras hundía mis dedos en su sedoso cabello castaño.

Voluptuosamente, ella se incorporó y subió hasta mi rostro. Me aferré a ella, comenzamos a besarnos y acariciarnos al tiempo que me deshacía de su sostén.

Recorrí la curvatura de su espalda hasta sus bragas, las cuales bajé un poco para poder tocar sus glúteos. Necesitaba sentirla completamente libre, sentir que su piel era mia.

La sensación dentro de mi bóxer se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Makoto se dio cuenta de mi tormento y decidió liberarme; bajó lentamente, dándome besos húmedos hasta llegar ahí… ¡Dios! Nunca había experimentado tan glorioso placer, el placer que sus exquisitos labios me provocaban.

Ella volvió a incorporarse, su mirada era salvaje. Me daba mucha vergüenza sostenerle la mirada.

Atrevida y hermosa, me tomó por la barbilla y me obligó a mirarla, después me besó, invadiendo profundamente mi boca, sujetándome contra sí.

\- Asanuma, te amo… - susurró en mi oído mientras rodeaba mi cuello.

\- Y yo a ti – respondí, enterrando mi cara en el suyo, al tiempo que le rodeaba la cadera y arrancaba la estorbosa braga que me separaba de esa diosa.

Recorrí su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, los que tímidamente comencé a besar. Makoto arqueó el cuerpo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, para facilitarme el acceso a sus senos.

Cada momento que pasaba, se volvía una necesidad para mi, una adicción…

\- Senpai…

\- Shhh – puso uno de sus hermosos dedos sobre mis labios y hábilmente se colocó sobre mí, volviéndonos uno solo.

Makoto comenzó a mecerse y poco a poco fue tomando velocidad; era un deleite estar dentro de ella.

Llegamos a un punto en el que nos aferramos fuertemente, el uno del otro; la apretaba contra mi cuerpo escuchando mi propia respiración entre cortada, sabía que pronto llegaría el fin.

Gemimos nuestros nombres al unísono, mientras nos dejábamos envolver por la vorágine de placer que nuestro amor había causado. Mi senpai se desvaneció sobre mi pecho, agitada y sudada, mientras sentía como las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Tiernamente, levanté su rostro hacia mi y deposité un dulce beso en sus labios.

\- Asanuma…

\- No llores Senpai, no llores. Te amo y no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime. Siempre voy a protegerte.

Nos quedamos recostados, disfrutando la sensación de nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Ella cayó dormida sobre mí y yo seguí disfrutando la sensación de su ardiente piel.

Ahora sé que Makoto senpai me ama tanto como yo a ella, y como se lo prometí, nunca permitiré que algo le suceda, ni me alejaré, no ahora, que he comenzado a sanar sus heridas.

* * *

Hi!

Bueno decidí volver a subir este one shot ya remasterizado y como originalmente había quedado, pues siento que en la versión censurada había perdido su escencia.

No se olvien de leer **La fuerza del destino** , el cual estaré actualizando cada jueves.

Besos estelares Bombones! Que descancen!


End file.
